Final Fantasy X: Another Story
by xXx.shinnigami.rin.xXx
Summary: Rin is yunas sister she was sent away to Earth when she was Born. Yuna didn't have the summener powers in the family Rin did so when Rin is ripped away from her freinds, adoptive family and her crush. and Rin becomes a summener. what will happen?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I knew this was they way it was supposed to happen; I knew it would be hard. But I didn't think it would hurt so much. Maybe it was because I'd never see him again. I loved him so much and knew I'd never see him again. This was the last time I would ever see his face again, and I knew it would break his heart. But I had to go through with it. I looked at the face of the monster named sin and I turned to look at my companions. They all knew what was going to happen, Alice and yuna looked like they were going to cry. Rikku, Aden, Tidus they all looked so sad. And Zack… I couldn't bear to look at his face, and when I did, it shredded of what remained of my heart to pieces. He looked as if, he rather be in my place, because he didn't want to see me do this.

"Zack I'm so sorry, but I have to do this…Goodbye" were my last words. Silent tears ran down my face, as I summoned the Final Aeon. So this was good-bye, the end of all my pain, and then I felt nothing, I was so cold.

Zack Pov

I Watched Her 'my love' stand in there in silence. She stared out to the Horizon looking at what she was going to face, She turned around with her heart broken face. She looked at us. When she looked at me it looked as if her heart was going to break. I wish I could be in her place, so I wouldn't see her do this to her self.

"Zack I'm so sorry, but I have to do this…Goodbye" Rin said on the brink of tears, she then turned around. I felt as if she had torn my heart out and ripped it to pieces. I watch as she summoned the final Aeon. I ran towards her, but it was useless. All we could do was stand there and watch. Yuna was right; we protect her till the end. And this was the end. As she feel down, dead into my arms.

"No…no…" was all I could bear to say. I felt hot angry tears fall down my face.

"Why? Why did she have to die like this? I didn't even get to tell her I love her." I let my tears fall onto her cold dead skin. But she's gone now. And I'll never see her again.

"Zack…" said Alice.

"Come on Zack lets go…." Said Aden.

"No I don't wanna leave her…I can't" was all I said.

"She's gone Zack! And how ever much any of us may want it! She isn't coming back!" yelled Alice!

"Your wrong…she can't be dead… she can't be…" I mumbled.

"Zack you have to let her go…we wanted to stop her…but she was doing her duty!" yelled yuna. I got up with Rin in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Void of nothing!

Chapter 1 Thought/flashback/dreams Fayth Aeons

Characters

Rin: Rin is Yuna's long lost sister when she was born she was sent to Earth through a spell. Now 16 She is transported away from her friends, adopted family and her crush.

Rank: Summener and white. Mage

Age: 15

Zack: Rin's Crush, he likes her back but won't admit to her face. He was born on Earth and was one of Rin's first friends.

Rank: Fighter and Time Mage

Age: 17

Alice: Alice was originally from Spira but was taken away, when her mother crossed over to Earth when Sin attacked. And died shortly after, she was so young she doesn't even remember anything about her life in Spira. She is one of Rin's friends.

Rank: Black Mage

Age: 15

Aden: Rin's friend they have known Each other for as long as ether can remember. His mother was sent with Rin to protect her; She got pregnant with a Man from Earth. So Aden is both from Spira and Earth.

Rank: Samurai/ Warrior

Age: 16

Rikku: Yuna and Rin's Cousin. She accompanies her cousin hoping to stop her from summoning the Final Aeon.

Rank: Thief/ Alchemist

Age: 14

Yuna: Rin's sister she tries to accomplish the same goal as Rikku. Her sister was the one with the talent.

Rank: Martial artist

Age: 16

Tidus: He came here with Auron. They find when they get their Yuna with out summener powers so Tidus joins Rin and the gang.

Rank: Warrior

Age: 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OC's

A/n: this chapter is kinda depressing.. / and I also stole some stuff from FFVII:AC the movie

--

Chapter 1

The void of nothing

Today was going great I finally got enough courage, to ask Zack to walk home with me.

"Hey Zack, Alice, Aden!" I yelled calling them over.

"Sup?" came Aden's usual response.

"Hey Rin!" said Alice hyper as usual.

"Hey Rin" said Zack head to the ground.

"Lets go!" yelled Ally. The walk pretty much consisted of talk about what happened early that day. I began walking across the street. Without knowing a speeding car began going toward were I was going.

"RIN LOOK OUT!" Zack yelled.

I turned to look my feet frozen in place out of fear. The car hit me dead on. And then swerved out of control and caught on fire. I lay there on the ground in pain. Zack knelt down next to me and put his hand gently on my face. "Rin…" was the only thing he said. Ally and Aden were still in shock.

"Zack…I…I" I began to say.

"No please don't die on me not now…!" He said Pain, agony, sorrow in his voice.

"Zack…goodbye" I said. My eyes closed I died in my loves arms.

Zack POV

The pain I felt was unbearable. There the girl I loved in my arms… Dead. Why didn't I tell her how I felt? Why did things have to turn out like this? I felt Silent tears fall from my eyes I began to cry on Rin's dead chest.

I'd Never here her beautiful voice or see her smile…. Never. Never again…why couldn't I save her…it's my fault if I saved her she'd still be alive! But why dose every thing get taken away from me….

I felt Alice's comforting grip on my shoulder "Zack…I'm so sorry…don't blame yourself…But We all feel the same…and…I think Rin would want you to know that…She wouldn't want you to blame yourself" Said Alice. I felt even more tears fall from my eyes. This can't be Our Farewell Rin…it can't be…

Unknown Pov

I opened up my eyes to find my self in a void of nothing.

" So is this what it's like to die?" I asked myself.

I got up and just walked around in this void of nothing, the realm between life and Death. I remembered that I was going to die.

" _I might never see them again…I might not see Zack ever again. I Never told him how I felt" _I thought.

"_**Rin so you have come at last…" said a voice. **_I turned around trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello anyone…where are you?" I shouted.

I little boy with a purple jacket.

"So Rin are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" asked the little boy.

"Ummm what do you mean?" I asked.

" _**I mean defeat Sin. If you choose not to you die, Because your already dead on Earth**_." Said the little boy.

"Well Since you put it that way I guess I will," I said. The Little boy handed by what looked like to be an Ipod touch crossed over with a psp along with a couple of spheres.

"_**Ok good here is sphere Grid. The sphere grid is used to develop your abilities, by activating nods with spheres. Select sphere grid from your main menu now type in your name, a menu should pop stating that you are a white mage. Now a cursor should indicate your current position on the grid. Use the arrow keys on the left side of the menu to move the cursor. Information on upgrades is displayed at the top of the menu. These upgrade locations are called nods. Active these nods to upgrade or learn new abilities. You position on the grid must be on or adjacent to the nod in order to activate it. Lets go through this step-by-step. Now move your position up by one nod. A smaller command list should pop up select yes to confirm your movement, press no to cancel. Your sphere level indicts a number of steps you can move. Sphere levels are obtained by gaining ability points, you gain ability points by participating in battle. You must fight battles to gain ability points and raise sphere levels to move around the grid. If you do not participate in battle you do not gain Sphere levels, Meaning you do not get stronger. In your case you only have one sphere level so you can move up one nod. You should be careful and activate all the nods. So move up one step and active the ability nod so you can learn the ability pray. Once you move you spend the required amount of sphere levels. When arrive at the designated spot, you shall be asked to confirm it. If you respond yes then you will be able to move, no and you will stay at your position. To activate nods you must use spheres. Spheres can be obtained in many ways, one by finding them or buying two by defeating enemies. If you click on an on-inactivated nod a small menu will pop select use. Now remember the blue spheres are ability spheres, red are power spheres, green spheres are magic spheres, and yellow sphere is an agility sphere. Use this information to good use. Now I think you can figure out the rest on your own. Oh and to connect other sphere grids to your own simply press the connect button to the right of the menu screen." **_Said the little boy.

"Ok thanks," I said to the little boy.

"_**By the way"**_ he through a sphere over my head and there was light.

When the light disappeared I was in a completely new outfit. I was wearing a purple skirt that went a little bit past my knees. I hap a plain white strapless top with white sleeves that stated at my elbow and went to my wrists they were like kimono sleeves. I was wearing black boots. I had a staff in my hand. (A/n: Yuna's first staff from X)

"Awesome!" I said happily.

"_**Ok I'm gonna send you to Spira now." **_Said the little boy.

One week later

Zack Pov

It's been a week, a week since the worst day of my life. She was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I put on my tux, for Rin's funeral in an hour. I walked outside my room and I wasn't in my hall. I was in this meadow shrouded in light.

"You came" I heard Rin say. My eyes widened in shock I thought I would never here her voice again. We were back to back.

"Even though your about to break" she put her hand on my arm

"That's a good sign. So why did you come?" she asked.

"I think…. I want to be forgiven…more than anything." I said.

"By who?" she asked softly. I was back in my hall way and I couldn't feel Rin's presence any longer. I picked up a white rose and drove to her funeral.

I took my seat between Aden, and Alice. I saw some of Rin's old classmates along with family and friends. I heard the song somewhere by within temptation.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you here my screams?_

_Never stop hoping _

_Do you know where you are?_

_But one things for sure you're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dieing day_

_Il just need to know what ever has happened _

_The truth will free my soul_

I went up to her coffin. She lay they're her long Dark drown hair everywhere. There were white Flower petals all over the inside of her coffin.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Hold on unless you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not nowhere you are_

_Were you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dieing day_

_I just need to know what ever has happened _

_The truth will free my soul_

Her eyes were closed she was in a White brides maid type gown. She looked so peaceful, almost like she smiling a sad smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

_Where ever you are!_

_I won't stop searching_

_What ever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dieing day_

_I just need to know what ever has happened _

_The truth will free my soul_

"I never blamed you, not once. You came for me that's all that matters." I felt her presence right behind me. But then it faded. I put a White rose on the table right in front of her picture.

Rin POV

For The past week or so I Got intact with Zack, but only well I was asleep and It was only for a little while. I just hoping he would be all right. I was Happy Because I already had two guardians Yuna, And Tidus. I found out my past from Auron He told me that I was Yuna's sister and everything, I've become a full fledged summener now. My life is great right now. I just wish I could see Zack for real just one last time.

Alice POV

I picked up the phone and tried to call Zack he seemed to be taking Rin's death a lot harder then the rest of us.

"Zack. Zack. Come on pick up Zack." I said to myself

"Hello" said Zack completely unemotional.

"Zack what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's dead," he said.

"Zack…" I said.

" She's dead…I'll never see her again…" he said.

"Zack please we all miss her." I said.

"You don't understand" he said.

"What don't I understand she was my best friend? How can I not now you feel!" I yelled.

"But…. but I love her" he said barley above a whisper.

"Zack…" I said.

"Look I gotta go," he said

"Talk to you soon?" I said.

"Yea whatever" he said then the line went dead. No wonder he took it harder then everyone else.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them I wasn't in my room anymore I was in a place of light like a void of nothing.

"Hello anyone here?" I said.

"_**Yes**_" answered a voice. I turned around there was a little boy in a purple hoddie.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _**A Fayth" **_said the boy.

"Fayth?" I asked.

"_**A spirit**_" he tried again.

"Ok" I answered.

"_**Do you want to see your friend Rin again" **_said the little boy.

"Of course" I said. The little boy handed me what looked like to be a psp with a touch screen.

"_**Ok good here is sphere Grid. The sphere grid is used to develop your abilities, by activating nods with spheres. Select sphere grid from your main menu now type in your name, a menu should pop stating that you are a Black Mage Now a cursor should indicate your current position on the grid. Use the arrow keys on the left side of the menu to move the cursor. Information on upgrades is displayed at the top of the menu. These upgrade locations are called nods. Active these nods to upgrade or learn new abilities. You position on the grid must be on or adjacent to the nod in order to activate it. Lets go through this step-by-step. Now move your position up by one nod. A smaller command list should pop up select yes to confirm your movement, press no to cancel. Your sphere level indicts a number of steps you can move. Sphere levels are obtained by gaining ability points; you gain ability points by participating in battle. You must fight battles to gain ability points and raise sphere levels to move around the grid. If you do not participate in battle you do not gain Sphere levels, Meaning you do not get stronger. In your case you only have one sphere level so you can move up one nod. You should be careful and activate all the nods. So move up one step and active the ability nod so you can learn the ability pray. Once you move you spend the required amount of sphere levels. When arrive at the designated spot, you shall be asked to confirm it. If you respond yes then you will be able to move, no and you will stay at your position. To activate nods you must use spheres. Spheres can be obtained in many ways, one by finding them or buying two by defeating enemies. If you click on an on-inactivated nod a small menu will pop select use. Now remember the blue spheres are ability spheres, red are power spheres, green spheres are magic spheres, and yellow sphere is an agility sphere. Use this information to good use. Now I think you can figure out the rest on your own. Oh and to connect other sphere grids to your own simply press the connect button to the right of the menu screen." **_Said the little boy.

"Ok I understand," I said. The little boy through a black sphere over my head there was a bright light and I was then wearing a purple kimono that cut of at my knees. My obi was a black color and so were the tips of my kimono sleeves. My long Blonde was let out. I was also was wearing black boats. In my had was a plain

Wooden rod.

"Thanks" I said.

The little boy nodded and said "_**When you get to Spira I want you to wait in the town your at Lady Rin should find you there" **_said the Fayth.

"Ok" I said and nodded.

Similar things happened to Zack and Aden that night. They were all over Spira.

Aden: Aden was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, with baggy black pants. Held up with a belt. He wore plain white shoes. He had a sheaf attached to his back along with a black plated armor on his right shoulder blade. He carried around a Buster Blade. His blonde hair shaggy hair hung in front of his face.(a/n: I know what your thinking cloud right!)

Zack: Zack was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a long sleeved black hoddie. He had Gray baggy pants also held up by a belt. He had his black hair in front of his face the back of it was kinda spiked out. He had a sheaf attached to his side with a plain sword.


	3. Chapter 2: Alices Story pt1

Chapter 2

Alice's Story

A/n: srry fer the wait been grounded do two my 2 F's er…hehehe well anyway enjoy and review please review you'll make my day:] Disclaimer: I don't FFX but I own my OC's!

Rin POV

Present

It's been a couple of weeks since my disappearance on Earth… "_Yes I miss my old friends and family…but here in Spira I have a purpose, something that little children dreamed of doing. I was living the dream. I am to rid the world of evil…Sin…the bringer of death…the source of sorrow. Even if I summon the final Aeon and die…I'm dieing for something right? I may hurt my new friends but I'm stopping unneeded death. Ending pain. So that people can go to sleep and not wonder if they're going to survive the next day…it's the best in long run right?" _I thought.

I started at the ceiling hoping for an answer. Of course I wouldn't get any answers. I got up and walked over towards the bathroom grabbed my outfit of the chair. I stepped in the bathroom closed the door stripped out of my clothing and sunk into my warm bath and thought things over. And I decided that I was going to go through with it, defeat Sin, my will was set.

Alice POV

One week ago

"Wonder what happened to her…?"

"Who knows…"

" Is she alive?"

"I don't know?"

"Maybe sin got to her or something?"

"Maybe…"

I opened my eyes to find a girl with long brown hair held up in a braid with a pink bow. She was wearing a pink dress and brown boats she had a similar wooden rod to what I had. A boy with spiky blonde hair, He was wearing a baggy black shirt and shorts. The other Boy had spiky black hair, he was wearing a purple baggy shirt and black shorts, both boys were carrying around broadswords, and they all looked around the age of 14 to 15.

"Hey guys she opened her eyes!" announced the girl.

"Hey what happened to you?" asked the boy with spiky black hair.

"Umm well I-" I said but was interrupted by the boy with blonde hair.

"Where you attacked by sin?"

"_To avoid suspicion maybe I should say yes,"_ I thought.

"I think so…" I said.

"What's your name? - Oh who rude of me I'm Aeritha this is my friend Zack," she pointed to the boy with black hair "and cloud" she pointed to the blonde boy.

"I'm Alice, nice to met you!" I said.

"Where you from?" asked Zack.

"I don't remember," I said.

"Ah so sins toxic got to you?" said cloud.

"Sure?" I said.

"Hey you need a place to stay?" asked Aeritha.

"I guess," I answered.

"Well you can stay at the Inn…. My mom owns the place so I think she'll let you stay…. But you might have to work there for awhile" said Cloud.

"Ok" I said.

"Well come on this way! " said Cloud. I looked around I was sitting in the sand in front of me was the ocean well behind me was a rain forest of some sort. I Got up and picked up the wood rod next to me. They led me onto a path in the forest.

"So by your looks you must be a black mage?" pointed out Zack.

"Yea…. but I'm a beginner and don't know much, I really not that good at casting spells myself" I admitted.

"Well we can teach you." Offered Aeritha.

"And ummm you might get a heat stroke you might wanna change your appearance er clothes" said Cloud.

"True but I don't have money I'm flat broke…." I said.

"Well.. I'm well you could say fairly rich I could by you something." Said Aeritha.

"That would be nice-" I was cut of by a few wolfs and bird type creature coming in to attack us.

"Hey Guys Me and Zack here well take on the wolves, Aeritha back us up and umm Alice would you take out that bird with one of your spells" shouted Cloud.

"Ummm ok………..Aeritha I don't know how to cast a spell…help" I said.

"Well just concentrate imagine it burning, freezing, electrodes, or like soaked," she said.

"Ok" I Began Imagining the Bird catching on fire, I brought my rod down and shouted "Fire!" The bird was on fire but it shook it off and flew toward me and dug its talons into my arm. I shouted in agony. And waked the bird off with my other hand.

"Cure!" shouted Aeritha. I felt a warm tingling feeling on my arm and the wound healed up.

"Thanks" I said. She merely nodded. I imagined the thing freezing.

"BLIZZARD!!!!" I shouted.

The Damn bird finally died.

"Was that your first battle?" asked Cloud.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"A little? I Mean you didn't even try to dodge that bird!" said Zack. I glared at him.

"Well my fighting skills aren't that good but…" I began to imagine Zack soaked Head to toe.

"Water" I mumbled. Next thing I knew Zack was completely soaked in water. Aeritha was covering her mouth to try to stop her self from laughing. Well Cloud was on the ground laughing.

"Very Funny…I'm amused" Said Zack and began pouting. Cloud came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes.

"I'm so proud …I found another person who likes to torment Zack!" Cloud said. Aeritha and me were laughing really hard. Zack just pouted.

We ran into a few more battles till we got to the village. Zack and Aeritha headed home when we got to the village. Cloud led me onto the docks and towards a building off the docks. Cloud moved the drape so we could get in the building.

"Mom?" I heard cloud say. A woman about maybe in her mid 30s popped up from behind the desk.

"Hey Cloud." She said.

"Umm this is my friend Alice, she kinda had a run in with Sin, she can't remember anything but her name…so can she please, PLEASE stay with us for a little bit????????" begged cloud.

"Umm yea sure" said Clouds mother. His mother came out from behind the counter.

"Hello Alice, I'm Mrs. Strife." Mrs. Strife said and held out her hand. I shook it and said.

"It's Nice to meet you"

"Well you're here I'd like you to take care of the desk job would you?" said Mrs. Strife.

"Of course" I answered.

"Ok Well you can start tomorrow morning! Well Cloud why don't you show her around" said Mrs. Strife. Cloud only nodded.

"Well come on I'll show you to your room" said Cloud. I grabbed my rod and walked up the stairs. My room was fairly plain, wood floor, bamboo walls, The bed had light blue pillows and greens blankets.

"Thanks Cloud" I said.

"No problem, um so I guess I'll see you later" said Cloud.

"Yeah" I answered back. I went to bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

I woke up to knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" asked.

"Aerith's here to take you shopping" said cloud.

"Ok" I said. I combed my hair and put on my clothes. I walked out of the building. Aerith was wearing her hair the way she did last time, except she was wearing a blue dress (the one from crisis core).

"Ok, well I'm bringing my two other friends," said Aerith. We began walking,

"Hey Aerith" said a girl that looked about 16, her boobs were the size of my head, she was wearing, a black skirt and a white spaghetti strap, she had dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Hey, Tifa this is my new friend Alice" introduced Aerith.

"Hey" said Tifa. I waved out of the awkwardness.

"Hey Aerith wares Yuffie?" asked Tifa.

"Uh I don't know, ya know Yuffie stealing spheres from Cloud and Zack" giggled Aerith.

"Um right, oh um Alice" Tifa turned to me "you might wanna count your spheres know, because after Yuffies gone, your bound to missing some, same for your gil" said Tifa.

"Ok" I said and began counting my spheres, "_um I have 12" _I thought to myself.

Next thing i knew i was on the ground with a hyper teen on my back. "Hello everybody!!! Who new girl under me??" asked the hyper teen.

AN: srry took 4ever to right this chapter well have a new one up after i get insperaion comment please!!!!!!! It'll make my day!! :D


End file.
